The preparation of a beverage by a capsule containing beverage ingredient is known. In general, the capsule is inserted in a beverage production device, such as a coffee machine, liquid is fed in the capsule and a beverage is extracted from the capsule under pressure or by gravity.
The preparation of a beverage by using the centrifugation is known. The principle mainly consists in providing a beverage ingredient in a container of the capsule, feeding liquid in the receptacle and rotating the receptacle at elevated speed to ensure interaction of liquid with powder while creating a gradient of pressure of liquid in the receptacle; such pressure increasing gradually from the centre towards the periphery of the receptacle. As liquid traverses the coffee bed, extraction of the coffee compounds takes place and a liquid extract is obtained that flows out at the periphery of the receptacle.
The term “capsule” refers to any flexible, rigid or semi-rigid container containing beverage ingredient. Other synonymous to a capsule are: “pod”, “pad”, “cartridge” or “sachet”. The capsule can be single use. The container can also be filled with ingredient by the user to form the capsule just before use.
The term ingredient means any suitable beverage substance such as ground coffee, soluble coffee, leaf tea, soluble tea, herbal tea, dairy powder, culinary powder, baby food and combination thereof.
It exists systems for identifying a capsule in a beverage production device using mechanical, optical or magnetic sensors. However, in general, these systems require a specific marker on the capsule such as mechanical indicia, a barcode or magnetic label to enable differentiating one capsule from another. Providing such marker leads to technical constraints on the capsule and is costly. Furthermore, certain markers on the capsule are sensitive to the steam or liquid environment that surrounds the capsule. Therefore, a reliable reading of the marker is not always assured. WO2010/026053 relates to a controlled beverage production device using centrifugal forces. The capsule may comprise a barcode provided on an outside face of the capsule and which enables a detection of the type of capsule and/or the nature of ingredients provided within the capsule in order to apply a predefined extraction profile for the beverage to be prepared.